


Snow Dancing

by not2bscene



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not2bscene/pseuds/not2bscene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys enjoy a non-work getaway of winter warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-write/re-character fic I wrote several years ago. I hope you like it.

Title: Snow Dancing  
Author: not2bscene  
WARNING: SLASH, m/m. Please don't read if that disturbs you  
Rated: R  
Pairing: ik/ns  
Summary: The boys enjoy a non-work get away of winter warmth  
Author's note: This is a re-write/re-charactered fic I wrote several years ago. I hope you like it.  
Thank you spikesgirl58 for the beta work and encouragement. Any remaining errors are mine.  
Cross-posted to a few sites.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and nobody.

 

 

Silently the snow fell, blanketing trees, the frozen lake, and the split rock cottage in a fluffy layer of pure white, almost completely hiding the SUV parked nearby. Golden light glittered out several windows of the simple yet charming cottage, reminiscent of a jigsaw puzzle scene. 

Inside, the secluded hideaway was filled with the light of love, friendship, and joviality. Illya smirked triumphantly as his partner doubled over, surrendering to his laughter as only his partner and mate could make him. Illya transformed the moment as he easily captured the still chuckling man, enticing him with a tonsil-probing kiss, and a few gropes and fondles until both men were breathless and panting, then he'd spun them to collapse upon the sleigh bed they'd acquired at Napoleon's insistence. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They'd purchased the refuge, which could be found on no map or official road, with the plan of spending at least a few days there every several months, where they could go without the world and the world could go on without them. It was outfitted with all manner of entertainments they might desire, including an extra large hot tub in which they could relax their often aching and injured bodies. 

The kitchen area was quite simply a world-class chef's dream, and they always brought more than enough supplies for any culinary creation one of them might wish to indulge the other with. They'd also installed a tiny dance floor with a classic jukebox, which Napoleon adored at first sight and absolutely had to have, Stocked fully to satisfy any desire either of them might have in their listening or dancing pleasure, it was this area they had moved into after his whispered, "Dance with me?"

Illya had seemingly floated into Napoleon's embrace, and neither seemed to notice they'd forgotten to put on any music. The blond's head was just the right height to lean on Napoleon's shoulder, his hand as usual, happily ensconced on his much-loved partner's luscious butt. It still amazed them both sometimes how perfectly they fit. 

Illya leaned back a bit, smiling at him.... that smile, for Napoleon alone, and made his heart melt still after all these years. Napoleon's eyes became wistful. "Remember all those dances we sat, guarding others on the sidelines? Or worse you watched me abide an endless line of faceless women, when all I wanted... longed for was to take you in my arms... I'd have danced with you all night, except... "

Loving lips caressed his own, stilling Napoleon's regrets. Illya smiled sweetly, tucking his head back to that well muscled shoulder. "Tonight we can," he said. "We can simply dance the whole week away..." 

Napoleon purred, then chuckled a bit, "Well, we might have a small, or rather, a large and growing problem with that," he complained. 

"I really feel for you..." Illya said, oh so innocently, moving his hands down and doing just that. "Maybe I can help you out," as he unfastened the other man's pants and slid them eagerly down, sighing as he took a rock hard cock in hand. 

Brown eyes, now slightly glazed with passion, sought blue. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" His voice deep and husky.

Illya's eyes had much the same impassioned look, "And I you, dear one." His hungry lips sought Napoleon's, which came plummeting down on them like a bird of prey. Napoleon's talented fingers were busy with their own quest, even as the kiss grew deeper, tongues entwining in impossible embraces. 

Forcing himself to leave those much loved lips, Napoleon dropped to his knees and began passionately kissing and tonguing the throbbing head of the treasure his busy fingers had unearthed. He glanced up and smiled possessively at the vision he beheld. Illya, his head thrown back was outlined by the light behind him, giving the man an almost angelic aura. Yet, Napoleon could clearly see the flush of passion and the sight was so remarkably beautiful he almost forgot to breathe. 

Napoleon took Illya fully into his mouth, no small feat, using his lips and tongue... kissing stroking, sucking... "Mmm, oh, Napo..." It was just moments until he felt Illya's entire body wound tightly, very, very ready for this loving consummation. "Oh... please, yes!" 

Whispers became moans, which became groans, which became passionate shouts as Napoleon felt his Illya's cum burst into his mouth and throat. He swallowed all, savoring and cherishing each time, knowing this delicacy was his alone. 

Illya slowly sank to the floor, pulling nearby pillows close to make a comfy nest for the two of them. He gently pulled Napoleon toward him and embraced him. As they kissed deeply, Illya's large, gentle hands and long fingers explored his beloved's body. He made quick work of peeling any remaining clothes off, delighting in everything he found as if it were a brand new discovery. "My Napoleon... what you do to me... make love to me, please...I need you, need to feel you inside me." 

Napoleon grinned, a bit loopily, more than happy to comply and grabbed one of the many tubes of lubricant they kept at readiness almost everywhere, slathered himself with it and began to use his fingers to prepare Illya. Illya gently but firmly grabbed his wrist. "Don't.... need... that. Take me... NOW!"

Napoleon felt his face flush with even more desire as his already painfully hard penis throbbed at the urgency of his beloved's need. He leaned over Illya and they kissed deeply, then he positioned Illya's legs over his own shoulders. Leaking furiously, his penis sought entrance at Illya's opening. 

While the Russian was not known for his patience, Napoleon had just enough strength of will to hold back. They moaned simultaneously as Illya suddenly bucked, taking all of Napoleon into himself. They were still for a brief moment as both took a moment to adjust. Then they began to move, Napoleon, lost in pleasuring his soul mate let go and slammed in and out, scoring a bulls eye on Illya's prostate each time. Their sweat-slicked skin glided together as their mouths, kissing, licking, sucking where ever they could reach, lost track of where one started and the other began.

 

As they continued, faster... harder, Napoleon knew they were both near the point of detonation. His experienced hands performed the Dance of Ecstasy on Illya's heavily re-engorged cock. The air around them crackled with their passion.... Their already overloaded senses went into standby mode as their combined scents filled the air with a unique and heady aroma.

 

They reluctantly tore their lips apart and each threw back their head, passionately howling each other's name as they ejaculated. Neither noticed as a wolf answered in the distance.

 

They collapsed in a breathless, blissful heap. Both reached for a comforter at the same time and drew it over themselves. Pleasantly tangled together, each completely satisfied in the other's embrace, they kissed, murmured a synchronized "I love you,." and fell deeply and peacefully asleep. 

Outside, the snow continued to fall, wrapping them protectively in its pristine white embrace.


End file.
